Quondam
by vanilla869
Summary: A short Amourshipping story coming mostly from Serena's point of view


It was one windy day in Cyllage City, a very rare weather occasion happening throughout the Kalos region.

The trees begin to rustle and some plants even begin to wilt.

The beautiful surroundings of the city has been mostly left abandoned prior to its serene atmosphere.

Ash and Serena continued to walk towards the city.

" It's sad that Clemont and Bonnie isn't here with us" Ash stated with a thought of sadness.

" You're right" Serena retorts back also feeling sad.

Ash and Serena were actually separated from Clemont and Bonnie as Bonnie tries to get a shot of herself doing an interview to become a reporter while Clemont tries to become a movie director, something very rare for the two of them.

" By the way, Serena you still haven't thought of what you want to do for your future" Ash asked her.

" No, I haven't thought about it yet" Serena responded with a sad smile.

" Oh, I see" Ash said continuing themselves walking in the city.

Gust of wind begins to rust hard throughout the location where they are.

" Ah, Serena - I'll cover you" Ash said protecting Serena from her skirt.

" Thanks, Ash" Serena said with a little blush reaction.

_**He is doing this for me.**_

_**He must have care for me.**_

" Geez, Serena - you have to be really careful", Ash reminded ," What if someone sees the inside of your skirt".

" Why... why did you have to brag that out", Serena yelped a bit from what Ash just said, " You're just trying to make me embarrassed".

" I'm sorry I actually didn't mean it like that", Ash apologized trying not to blush ," I was just trying to protect you from the wind but I actually didn't mean any harm".

Serena giggles at Ash's reaction.

" What,... what's so funny?" Ash asked.

" You look cute when you are embarrassed" Serena said still giggling at him.

" Oh I see, Ash said, " Anyway should we continue".

Serena nods as both of them now continue walking inside the city.

Not much later, breeze of wind touches their area again.

" It's getting chilly out here" Serena said with a feeling of shiver through her spines.

" You're right at least let's find somewhere we can stay" Ash said trying to find a near boarding house around the vicinity.

Serena silently nodded as she follows Ash's decision.

_**It's been always like this.**_

_**Mostly it was just between the two of us.**_

_**Do I really wish something that can happen when the two of us are alone.**_

Serena was actually thinking deeply with her thoughts, Ash noticed that Serena was not on her usual self.

" Serena, you seem to be acting differently", Ash said in a worried tone, " Are you fine?"

" Yes, nothing is wrong", Serena lied twiddling her hair, " I just got carried away from my thoughts".

" Oh, OK" Ash said continuing themselves to the shelter where they planned to stay.

Momentarily later they reached a luxurious hotel near the city.

" It looks like we can stay here, Serena" Ash said telling her as they approached the so-called Cyllage Hotel.

" This hotel if I'm not mistaken only the selected can enter these kinds of hotel but how come Ash can do such a thing" Serena thought to herself

" Sounds good to me", Serena suggested, " Why not give it a try".

And they ended up entering the hotel.

Having their names enlisted by the receptionist, they were told to enter the premier room - something really unexpected for just the two of them.

Ash now inserts the card key to their room.

To both of their surprise, Ash and Serena dazzled through their eyes seeing the king size bed adding the other equipment inside it.

" I'm going to take a nap" Ash said throwing his backpack before reclining on the white fluffy bed and snuggling his cozy pillow at the same time.

" Wait, Ash" Serena said but Ash had already fallen asleep.

" Guess I'll just leave it like this" she sighed.

Serena begins combing her hair again looking at the mirror, sighing various things on her mind.

_**How should I tell him those?**_

She plays with her hair precisely twiddling her hair again thinking what she wants to do.

" OK, I had decided" Serena said pumping with her fists and placing the comb at the table.

Serena now hops into the bed taking off her black shoes still with her knee length socks in it.

Looking at Ash maintaining his eye contact, Serena gently holds his face.

Thoughts of her begins to pass through her brains, some questions even pops out to her all of a sudden.

" He is so cute when he sleeps" Serena grinned.

_**Will I have the courage to tell him?**_

_**Will I have the will to ask him out?**_

_**Can I try to make him fall for me?**_

_**To tell you the truth, day by day I've been yearning myself if I can really tell him those words.**_

Serena nuzzles Ash's hair while pinching softly on his cheeks with her hands and gawking at him as well.

_**The question is when will I have the guts to tell all those things to him.**_

_**Could it be today?**_

_**Could it be tomorrow?**_

_**Maybe sometime next week?**_

_**Maybe somewhere in the future?**_

_**Or maybe when before the world ends.**_

_** I just really don't know when I can really set my heart on him.**_

_**Because I even don't know if he will truly accept me as his ideal girl nor if he will try to reciprocate the feelings that I had.**_

_**Right now I'm really glad that he is always there for me, there were times that I felt happy, sad or sometimes even get scared but nevertheless I had lots of fun embarking with him.**_

Serena was actually still staring at Ash who is still sleeping silently.

" But I think there's nothing wrong with this, I just had to do this right" Serena thought to herself gulping on her throat a bit holding Ash's chin

All of a sudden Serena leans her face pressing her lips on the snoring Ash who didn't even try to comment or make a move back.

" But if there is one thing I can tell", Serena giggles, " Then that may be".

**_I am deeply in love with him and my feelings for him will never change._**

**_Forever and ever._**

**THE END**

**This might be the shortest Amourshipping fanfic that I had made.**

**And that's it for this story, review are always welcome and stay tune for more of my upcoming one-shot stories. Now signing off.**


End file.
